


The Highest Bidder

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And maybe a few kittens with their daddy’s cheque book too, Bachelor Auction, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stiles has to protect his wolf from all the cougars, my attempt at humour, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: When Derek gets roped into taking part in a bachelor auction for charity Stiles is determined to keep his jealousy in check. He can do that for one night, right? Right??





	The Highest Bidder

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this was inspired by the prompt words _complain, charity, translate_ , as supplied by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr on 10/6/19. Thanks to Jmeelee for running her eye over it and helping me tweak it a little. Hope you enjoy! :-)

Stiles knew he shouldn’t complain about how much interest in Derek the bachelor auction was whipping up. He had no claim on him and, after all, it was for charity. Besides, there was always a steady stream of people interested in Derek. Stiles just hoped that interest would translate into a solid dollar amount in aid of the new wolf sanctuary. It was a worthy undertaking, one he was glad to support. When the bidding started he could keep his jealousy in check for such a cause. Right?

 

Wrong.

 

Now he just needed to see his dad about a loan…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to come tell me what you thought of it, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Take care. xxx


End file.
